Feliz aniversário, Hinata!
by Double Side
Summary: É aniversário de Hinata e ninguém melhor do que Sai para presenteá-la. Presente de aniversário para uncknow-chan.


_Boa tarde pessoal!_

_Bem, hoje é um dia muito importante para mim: minha querida amiga unknow-chan está de aniversário! E eu **não **podia deixar esta data tão especial passar em branco, não é?_

_Como moramos quase que nos extremos do Brasil (ok, eu moro), a única alternativa que eu vi foi fazer este pequeno e bobo presente para ela!_

_É a primeira vez que escrevo uma SaiHina (um casal que ela gosta muito) e eu espero que não tenha ficado idiota._

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e esta fanfiction não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**

* * *

**

**Feliz aniversário, Hinata!  
**

Era uma bela e calma manhã em Konoha. O sol alto no céu azul e quase ausente de nuvens e a doce brisa tornavam o dia perfeito para quase todos na vila.

Sai, por outro lado, estava – ou parecia estar – alheio a tudo isso dentro da biblioteca. Ele encontrava-se atrás de uma enorme pilha de livros, sendo a maioria sobre relacionamentos. Seus olhos negros, que antes corriam pelas palavras com curiosidade, voltaram para a mulher de madeixas azuladas que se aproximava da mesa com três pesados livros nas mãos.

-Bom dia, Sai-kun. - ela disse enquanto sentava-se.

-Bom dia. - ela lançou-lhe um sorriso gentil e abriu os livros que trouxera, estudando-os atentamente, chamando a atenção de Sai – O que está lendo?

-Estou estudando sobre os casos dos meus mais recentes pacientes. Desde de Sakura-san entrou de licença por causa do bebê que está para nascer, seus pacientes têm sido passados para mim. - os olhos perolados voltaram para os negros e ela sorriu novamente – E amanhã é aniversário de sua filha, Kaoru, então não quero atrapalhá-la com minhas dúvidas.

-Entendo. - Sai voltou à sua leitura e o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Era sempre assim quando se encontravam na biblioteca: sempre sentavam-se na mesma mesa – perto das estantes de psicologia e de anatomia humana – mas trocavam poucas palavras. Sai não sabia porque, mas gostava daqueles encontros quase que diários. Ele passara a chegar quando a biblioteca abria e aguardava ansiosamente pela jovem médica. Quando ela chegava – sempre bela e gentil – o homem não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser ela. Os sutis movimentos que ela fazia – seja para afastar uma mecha que lhe atrapalhava, seja para virar a página – o perfume natural que emanava da pele alva como a neve e aveludada ao toque eram as coisas mais belas que Sai já havia visto em uma mulher.

-O que é "aniversário"?

Hinata o olhou por alguns segundos até perceber que ela não estava brincando.

-Bem, aniversário é...

-Aqui diz: "aniversário se dá por uma data anual de dia e mês que marca algum acontecimento importante, seja o fim de uma guerra, seja um nascimento..." - ele leu uma página de um dos livros e olhou para Hinata.

-Bem, é exatamente isso, Sai-kun.

-Mas o que significa? - ele perguntou curioso.

-Vejamos... - ela olhou para seus livros de anatomia humana como se procurasse a resposta para a pergunta de Sai neles – Nós temos o costume de celebrar fim de guerras, nascimento de pessoas queridas para demonstrar nossa felicidade perante estas datas. Por exemplo: Sakura-san e Naruto-kun comemorarão amanhã, junto com nossos amigos e os amigos de Kaoru, o nascimento dela, demonstrando a alegria de tê-la junto a eles.

-Aqui fala de balões, bolo, presentes... - apontou para o parágrafo em que isto estava escrito, olhando para Hinata à espera de outra resposta.

Hinata riu.

-Isso não é exatamente necessário, Sai-kun. Tudo isso é usado para deixar a festa de aniversário mais divertida, mas têm quem prefira viajar, jantar fora... - ela gesticulava e sorria.

Enquanto Hinata falava, os olhos negros focaram-se no crachá de identificação dela. Com paciência conseguiu ler sua data de nascimento. A sobrancelha esquerda ergueu-se: hoje era seu aniversário.

-E você, Hinata? - Hinata olhou para Sai sem entender.

-O que?

-Como você gosta de comemorar seu aniversário?

-E-eu... - ela corou, como há muito tempo não fazia, e olhou para o relógio. - Desculpe, Sai-kun, mas estou atrasada! - ela pegou os livros, levantou-se e saiu apressada.

-Espere...

Hinata logo sumiu de seu campo de visão e Sai jogou seu tronco sobre o encosto da cadeira, passando a mão direita nas curtas madeixas negras.

Sobre a mesa, o moreno notou a pasta de um dos pacientes de Hinata. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e ele guardou todos os livros, saindo da biblioteca logo em seguida.

**~o~**

Já era noite quando Hinata terminou de atender seu último paciente. Ela estava cansada, então encaminhou-se para o vestiário e livrou-se do uniforme totalmente branco. Tomou um delicioso banho morno e vestiu um leve vestido amarelo, mantendo as longas madeixas presas em uma trança. Quando voltou para sua sala, encontrou Sai sorrindo à sua espera.

-O-o que faz aqui, Sai-kun?

-Você esqueceu isso hoje de manhã na biblioteca, eu vim lhe devolver. - entregou a pasta de capa transparente à médica.

-Obrigada. - ela sorriu – Mas porque tão tarde?

-Fiquei ocupado o dia inteiro. - retribuiu o sorriso – Você pode me acompanhar à um lugar por um momento?

Hinata estranhou o convite. Por mais que Sai fosse ex-companheiro de Sakura e Naruto, a Hyuuga não o conhecia tão bem como gostaria. Sai era um homem misterioso. Porém, por mais que nem ela soubesse bem o motivo, isso atraía sua atenção.

-Claro.

Eles, como a maioria das vezes, ficaram em um silêncio quase sufocante enquanto caminhavam, entretanto a companhia agradava a eles. Não demoraram muito para chegarem a um galpão escuro, mas a falta de luz não assustou Hinata. Ela não sentia nada de perigoso vindo daquele local, mas ainda estava desconfiada das intenções do moreno.

-Feche os olhos, por favor.

-Porque? - ela o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Confie em mim. - ele sorriu. Não aquele sorriso falso ou sarcástico que ele sempre lançava às pessoas. Pela primeira vez, Hinata o viu sorrir verdadeiramente.

Com um leve rubor no rosto, Hinata fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser guiada por Sai até o centro do galpão. Ela notou que as luzes foram acesas e sentiu uma deliciosa fragrância de lírios ao seu redor.

-Pode abrir os olhos agora.

E assim ela o fez. Os belos olhos perolados surpreenderam-se com o que vira: balões coloridos pelo chão e pelas paredes, uma grande faixa lhe desejando parabéns, um enorme bolo de chocolate com morangos sobre o glaçê branco, uma mesa muito bem arrumada com uma única rosa dentro de um vaso... Sai colocou uma calma música para tocar e a conduziu até a mesa, puxando a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

Ele retirou a proteção de prata que havia sobre o prato e a médica deparou-se com um delicioso jantar.

-Sai-kun...

-Antes de qualquer pergunta, - sorriu – vamos jantar, sim?

Hinata assentiu e jantaram, tendo uma pequena, porém agradável conversa sobre o trabalho de Hinata e os desenhos que Sai tanto fazia. A mulher não soube explicar, mas ao notar como o moreno agia em sua presença, atencioso e gentil – tão diferente de como ele tratava outras pessoas -, ela sentiu uma sensação agradável invadir-lhe o peito. _Alegria_.

Após o jantar, Hinata chamou a atenção do moreno.

-O que é isso, Sai-kun? - ela sorriu tímida, ainda olhando para tudo que o moreno havia feito para ela.

-Sua festa de aniversário: tem balões, bolo, música... Também um jantar e... - Sai entregou-lhe um folheto sobre algo a ser visitado no País do Trovão – uma viagem. - Hinata corou, a viagem era para dois – Você não me disse como gosta de festejar seu aniversário, então fiz de tudo um pouco. - ele sorriu novamente. - Só não tive tempo de convidar os seus amigos.

Hinata olhou para Sai e sorriu docemente a ele.

-Mas porque você fez isso?

-Para comemorar seu nascimento e demonstrar minha alegria ao tê-la comigo esta noite.

As maçãs de Hinata ficaram com o mesmo tom da rosa sobre a mesa e seu coração acelerou. Sai entregou-lhe um pequeno envelope. Hinata o abriu e deparou-se com um lindo desenho seu feito pelo shinobi à sua frente.

-Oh, Sai, muito obrigada!

Sai segurou delicadamente as mãos de Hinata, que riu. Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira e inclinou o tronco sobre a mesa de encontro à mulher, selando-lhe os lábios. Hinata tocou timidamente o rosto de Sai e retribuiu a carícia. Quando separaram-se, sorriram um ao outro.

-Feliz aniversário, Hinata!

* * *

_Ficou bobinha, mas é de coração._

_Minha querida uncknow-chan: eu sei o quanto tu amas o Sai, então nada mais justo do que ele ser o personagem principal desta história._

_Feliz aniversário, fofa! :)  
_


End file.
